1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel receiving device facilitating the fabrication of flat panel displays, semiconductors, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a panel receiving device capable of receiving thin film transistor substrates, liquid crystal display panels, semiconductor wafers, etc., and removing static electricity from substrates, panels, wafers, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes display images over a curved surface. Liquid crystal displays, however, are flat panel displays capable of displaying images on a substantially flat plane. Liquid crystal displays may be formed extremely thin and, together with plasma display panels, are being developed as next generation flat panel displays.
Liquid crystal display include a liquid crystal display panel for displaying images and a driving unit for applying driving signals to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes first and second glass substrates separated by a layer of liquid crystal material.
The first glass substrate (i.e., the TFT array substrate) supports a plurality of gate lines arranged along a first direction and spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval, a plurality of data lines arranged along a second direction, substantially perpendicular to the first direction, and spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval, a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix pattern at pixel areas defined at crossings of the gate and data lines, and a plurality of switching devices such as thin film transistors (TFTs) for receiving signals from respective gate lines and, in response to the received signals, transferring signals from corresponding data lines to respective pixel electrodes.
The second glass substrate (i.e., the color filter substrate) supports a black matrix layer for preventing light from being transmitted in regions of the liquid crystal display panel other than the pixel areas, a red/green/blue (R/G/B) color filter layer for selectively transmitting light of predetermined wavelengths, and a common electrode layer.
The first and second substrates may be bonded to each other via a sealant and uniformly separated from each other via spacers arranged between the bonded substrates. Liquid crystal material may be injected between the bonded substrates through a liquid crystal injection inlet formed within the sealant.
Liquid crystal material may be injected into the space (i.e., a cell gap) between the bonded substrates by creating a vacuum within the cell gap and immersing the liquid crystal injection inlet into a reservoir of liquid crystal material. Liquid crystal material is drawn into the cell gap via a capillary force. Once liquid crystal material is injected, the liquid crystal injection inlet is sealed with a sealing material.
Fabricating a liquid crystal display panels according to the aforementioned liquid crystal injection process requires that the thin film transistors and color filter layers be formed on their respective substrates prior to substrate bonding. Accordingly, the first and second substrates are transported several times during the fabrication of the TFTs and color filters layers, e.g., during bonding of the substrates, during liquid crystal material injection, in coupling the driving circuit to the liquid crystal display panel, etc. In transport, the processed substrates are arranged within a receiving device illustrated in, for example, FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a panel receiving device used in manufacturing liquid crystal displays. FIG. 2 illustrates a partially disassembled view of the panel receiving device shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a related art panel receiving device used in manufacturing liquid crystal displays includes a box-type case 2 having an opening in one face through which liquid crystal display panels may be inserted into. The case also includes a pair of panel guides 4 formed at opposing the inner sides of the case 2 for supporting unprocessed glass substrates, processed glass substrates, liquid crystal display panels, etc., herein generically referred to as “panels”.
Each of the panel guides 4 include a plurality of support plates 6. Accordingly, support plates 6 of respective panel guides 4 face one another. The support plates 6 receive panels and prevent adjacent panels from contacting each other. The support plates 6 are rectangular and contract entire sides of panels that are received within the panel receiving device.
FIG. 3 illustrates a method by which panels are inserted into the related art panel receiving device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, panels 1 are mounted onto a panel stage 12, picked up by a robot 13 or by an operator, and arranged proximate the panel receiving device mounted on a box stage 15. An ionizer 14 is arranged over the panel receiving device to remove any static electricity within the panels 1 by discharging anti-electrostatic ions 14a toward the panels 1.
FIG. 4 illustrates the flow 14b of the anti-electrostatic ions 14a shown in FIG. 3.
Referring to FIG. 4, a central region “A” of the panel receiving device allows anti-electrostatic ions 14a to pass through top and bottom faces of the each of the panels 1 to thereby eliminate static electricity within each of the panels 1. However, anti-electrostatic ions 14a cannot pass through the top and bottom faces of the panels at side regions “B” even in the presence of the airflow 14b of the anti-electrostatic ions 14a because both sides of the panels 1 contact the support plates 6 at side regions “B”.
FIG. 5 illustrates the arrangement of support plates 6 within the panel receiving device shown in FIG. 4.
Referring to FIG. 5, the support plates 6 contact the surfaces of the panels substantially across the entire sides of the panels 1. Accordingly, static electricity within the panels 1 cannot be removed sufficiently because the anti-electrostatic ions 14a are unable to pass through a substantial portion of the sides of the panels 1 and the possibility of generating product failures increases.